


Ice Cream Plus Heart

by Gyedongie99



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Baeheon, Boyfriends, Coffee Shop Owner Hong Minchan, Embarrassment, HUMOR!!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, There is 2seung too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyedongie99/pseuds/Gyedongie99
Summary: When everything mixes up.But you get a chance to meet new friends too.*-*
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon, Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Ice Cream Plus Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^  
> This is my first work so i'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> And I know it's not good enough T T  
> But I hope you like it...  
> Again,i'm sorry .

Dongheon was sitting in the café waiting for others to come while playing with his phone.  
And then Yeonho and Gyehyeon arrived. He waved at them with a smile “Hellooo~~”  
They greeted and sat in front of Dongheon.  
Dongheon smiled “Congratulations..finally you are dating each other finally.” he let out a breath in relief.  
Gyehyeon shook his head with a serious face “No, we are not”  
Dongheon looked at Yeonho and their locked hands.” Then why are you still holding hands since the moment you came in until now?”  
Yeonho looked at their hands and then both of them let go of their hands  
“ We are getting to know each other” He smiled.  
“after 3 years?!!!” Dongheon asked in surprise.  
They nodded.  
“he is good” Gyehyeon added. Dongheon laughed awkwardly “hmmm..good luck then”  
And that was the moment when Hoyoung and Kangmin came. Dongheon stood up to hug them. “I thought Kangminie won’t come since he has quizzes”  
“I don’t “ Knagmin quickly answered.Gyeheon hold his hand “If he does, he won’t study anyway”.and Kangmin glared at him” Hyung”  
Yeonho agreed” Yes. he plays with his phone all the time” “stop it guys” Dongheon said gently.  
“ Since you’ve started dating, you've been nagging at me more”Kangmin complained as he sat down next to Yeonho with a huff.  
They ordered what they wanted. and waited for it to arrive.  
They were talking when Minchan came .he sighed and sat down “I’m sorry for waiting too long. Yongseung is bringing your orders.wait a little..”  
“You look tired ” Hoyoung said. Minchan sighed again “cause I am.my new worker is really on my nerve and very air head”  
Yongseung came with their orders. “Hey guys” He smiled warmly and put their orders on the table.  
As soon as he sat down,the new worker, Sunjae, came with a pale face “ Minchan hyung ..there is a problem. please come with me.”  
Minchan closed his eyes and sighed “….again” Then him and yongseung both went with him.Toward a man who was standing there while biting his nails.  
“He is our boss sir”Sunjae said to him and stand behind of Minchan.  
“yes I know him ” he said with a smile.  
Minchan smiled too “Yeah he is our regular customer.what is wrong Seungwoo hyung?!”  
Seungwoo sighed sadly “The ring isn’t there. I wanted to propose to my boyfriend today. I told you this yesterday.but my every plan is ruined now. because the ring wasn’t in his dessert. and I’m ..”  
Minchan “ok ok.i will find it” Then he turned to Sunjae.  
“don’t look at me like that hyung. I was really careful today. I’m sure I put the ring in the cake” Sunjae explained before Minchan says anything.  
Minchan rubbed his forehead “Yongseung please check our customers' orders.”  
“I’m going .he is looking at us” Seungwoo said  
Minchan nodded “please wait for us. and I'm sorry”  
Yongseung called him “Hyung...Hoyoung hyung has ordered that cake too”  
So they quickly went to their table. but it was late.  
Hoyoung showed the ring “What's this?!” Dongheon turned to look at him” it’s a ring” he stood up from his seat with a smile.  
Yeonho looked at Minchan with wide eyes “Is it yours?”  
Kangmin shook his head “I’m disappointed hyung. you don’t wear gloves!!!! wow, I can't believe there are things in your cakes” and he continued to eat his ice cream cake.  
“it’s not for us..it’s_”  
Hoyoung nodded “Yeah. I think this cake shouldn’t be mine. someone wants to propose right!!!” but Dongheon took the ring from him “yes.ME”  
With that, Gyehyeon choked on his drink. and Hoyoung laughed “What a bad joke”  
Minchan nodded “yes.it’s not the time for joking .” he grabbed the ring from Dongheon’s hand “I'm going to give it to its owner”  
Dongheon stopped Minchan” but I'm the owner .i’m not joking.it’s mine”  
Minchan huffed “If you like this ring, go and buy the same as this..don't steal the people’s ring."  
Dongheon was getting angry “I’m saying its mine. when I arrived here, I told your new worker to put it in Hoyoung’s order”  
Kangmin took Yongseung’s hand “Sit hyung. It's getting interesting” and Yongseung sighed "yes. very" and he shook his head.  
Minchan pointed at Seungwoo “He is the owner. he wants to propose”  
Seungwoo saw them looking at him and came to their table “what happened?!”  
Suddenly, Kangmin stood up and bowed “Hello Mr.Han” he smiled shyly.  
Seungwoo smiled back and waved at him.  
“Oh..do you know him?!”Yongseung asked quietly.  
Kangmin nodded “Yes .he is my PE teacher.”  
Hoyoung stood up “Wait wait..did you want to propose to me? REALLY?!”  
Gyehyeon sighed “OMG” and he covered his face with his hands.  
“NO. I wanted to propose to Minchan.-_- of course to you”  
It was getting annoying for everyone  
Minchan whined “Hyung ... It's for him”.Seungwoo nodded “He is right”  
“Why are you so sure?”  
Seungwoo wanted to answer when someone started again “You invite all of us here for PROPOSING TO ME?”Hoyoung asked angrily.  
Kangmin and Yeonho burst into a laugh. “Don’t laugh” Yongseung whispered.  
And Gyeheon was just shaking his head “Thankfully, there aren’t many people here today”  
“Yes.otherwise they would have filmed us.”Yongseung said quietly.  
Yeonho sighed “It’s embarrassing”  
Seungwoo laughed “your plan isn't so good” but he got serious suddenly” anyway, that’s my ring.please just give it to me.he__”  
“Um..what’s wrong?”  
Seungwoo sighed “He found out…AH..why did you find out ”he whined and complained as he grabbed his boy friend's arm and shaking him.  
He looked at Dongheon and Minchan again “I’m so sure it’s mine. Because on the inside,it Is written Seungwoo♥Seungsik”  
They looked at it again. Minchan frowned “No. It doesn’t have it.look ..”  
Dongheon scoffed “Hah... I knew it it's mine. Mine has a shape of ice cream carved inside of it” He said very confidently. Yongseung and Yeonho looked at each other and held their laugh. Hoyoung just shook his head in disbelief and sat back on his seat.  
Minchan sighed “It doesn’t have that too”  
Seungwoo looked at them “so.what should I do now?” Then Seungsik patted his back “It’s ok. I know it now anyway”  
Suddenly someone took the ring “omg.its my ring.where did you find…oh..I'm sorry hyung. It’s probably has fallen from my pocket I__”  
Minchan rolled his eyes “Sunjae, two rings are missing  
and you__”  
“Excuse me .. I found these rings in my ice cream cake” A young woman put the rings in Minchan’s palm” They aren’t mine”  
“Thank you ” Minchan said excitedly and thanked her.  
“Ah. I can finally breathe” he gave back the ring to Seungwoo and another one to Dongheon.  
Seungwoo smiled “Thank you and I'm sorry...I'm the cause of this _”  
Minchan smiled back “No no..we wanted to help you. and it was our fault”  
“Congratulation..”Dongheon said happily “You look good together” and gave them a thumb up.  
“ Thank you.you too” Seungsik smiled and then looked at Hoyoung.  
“But your plan ..and the ice cream ring…” seungwoo added while laughing.  
Yeonho laughed along with him “ Our Hyung has a special mind” He looked at Yongseung and they laughed together.  
Dongheon smiled while glaring at him.  
“ I hope to see you again..next time lets be friends and have a nice time together” Seungwoo told them with a warm and big smile.  
They agreed with him and liked the idea.  
“Oh and..your new worker…I hope you don’t fire him” Seungsik added.  
“No.i won’t..he is a good person..just new ...I think” He said as he turned to look at Sunjae and forced a smile.  
Sunjae apologized to them again.  
when they left, everyone looked at Dongheon  
He cleared his throat and looked at Hoyoung lovingly while the other one was glaring at him.  
He grabbed the ring in front of his eyes” Will….  
Hoyoung quickly answered “No ”  
“Why?!” he asked with wide eyes “I'm not in the mood to accept you.i will just accept the ring”  
And he took the ring away from him and turned his back to him.  
Others laughed at the scene but congratulated them  
When everyone calmed down suddenly Gyehyeon looked at Yeonho” Buy me a ring with a choco shape inside please”  
Yeonho laughed and nodded  
“Hey..it’s cute.do not make fun of my ideas” Dongheon said while laughing himself too.  
Minchan nodded and put his arm around his shoulder” Yes. I think it's cute too”  
“what about I buy a ring with the shape of a bug inside of the ring?!!” Hoyoung asked  
Dongheon smiled “You won't”  
“ok then. just wait and see” He smirked at him  
“Really?”  
Hoyoung laughed “I will think about it”  
“AAAAAAAH really…You are so mean to me today.all of you” He complained while looking at everyone who was laughing.  
“ok ok, I’m joking” Hoyoung laughed. “And we are not mean to you hyung .it’s love. right guys!! "  
They nodded and agreed with him. Dongheon rested his chin on his palms while smiling widely."That's why I wanted all of you to be here"  
Hoyoung looked at him again .before he says anything, Yongseung changed the topic.“No one wants to talk about them?!” He pointed at Gyehyeon and Yeonho “So you want a ring huh?!” He smiled mischievously at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I will be happy if you left some comments.^^


End file.
